Crossover Wrestling Entertainment: Royal Rumble
by Ghost Archer
Summary: This summer, 100 wrestling superstars and 100 characters are engaged in the most brutal free-for-all match in history: The Royal Rumble. 2 rings, 1 prize, ZERO excuses! Rated T for violence and language. Inspired by Rumble fics by LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.
1. Pre-Show Interviews

Crossover Wrestling Entertainment: Royal Rumble

Pre-Show: Interviews

WWE interviewers Scott Stanford and Renee Young, TNA interviewers Josh Mathews and Jeremy Borash, and WWE Hall of Famer Mean Gene Okerlund along with special guest interviewers Princess Sofia of Enchancia and Duel Academy student Atticus Rhodes began sitting down with several of the participants who are training and preparing to enter the Royal Rumble match for several words about the match.

 **Wrestler interviews:**

 **John Cena's Interview:**

Scott Stanford is sitting with John Cena in the locker room.

"Cena, you have had some Royal Rumble experience in the past. Do you think you have a chance to make it past 199 others and win tonight's Rumble?" Scott asked Cena.

"Now, that is a good question, Scott. "Do I think I am able to beat 199 people and win?" I believe the real question is: " _Will_ I be able to beat 199 people and win?" And the answer to that is a clear "yes", because I am a 15-time world champion, 5-time US champion, 4-time world tag team champion, and future WWE Hall of Famer. I live by hustle, loyalty, and respect. And like I say, I will rise above…" Cena replied as he stood up. "…and win the Royal Rumble tonight." He then starts walking away.

 **Stone Cold Steve Austin's Interview:**

Josh Mathews was in the interview space backstage with 3-time Royal Rumble winner and Hall of Famer, Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Stone Cold, you currently won three Royal Rumbles in the past. How are your chances of winning _this_ Rumble?" Josh asked.

"Josh, I want you to know that I don't give a damn about chances, because like you said earlier, I've won my share of Rumbles in the past, and tonight, I'm getting back into this. I've prepared for this, and once I open a mega-sized can of whoop-ass on all 199 of those sons of bitches in that locker room and throw them over the top rope, they will know without a shadow of a doubt that they can never last a minute in the ring with this rattlesnake and that's the bottom line 'cause Stone Cold said so!" Stone Cold told him.

 **The Rock's Interview:**

WWE Hall of Famer Mean Gene Okerlund was with the People's Champion, The Rock, in his dressing room.

"Well, Rock, you've been in quite a number of Rumbles in the past, but you've never been able to secure a win. How do you feel you'll be able to…" Mean Gene began before The Rock cut him off.

"Let me just stop you right there, Mean Gene. The Rock knows that he lost in those Rumbles, but that never stopped his determination. You're looking at the People's Champion, the Brahma Bull, the Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment; a man who's faced Stone Cold Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan, and John Cena at WrestleMania!" The Rock told Mean Gene. "It doesn't MATTER what you ask me, because once The Rock goes out there, he will electrify the crowd and smack all of those jabronies out of that ring, IF YA SMEEEELLLLLLLLL!... What The Rock… is cookin'!" He then looks towards the camera with his signature People's Eyebrow.

 **Hulk Hogan's Interview:**

Atticus Rhodes is with the Immortal Hulk Hogan outside the locker room.

"Hulk Hogan, it has been years since your last Royal Rumble, but considering your experience, you must have been through a lot over the years. Do you think you're able to last in the ring with 199 others?" Atticus asked.

"I don't think so, brother, I _know_ so. All of my Hulkamaniacs out there have the right idea: no one in that locker room has the courage or the charisma or the strength that the Hulkster has. I've won two consecutive Royal Rumbles in the past, and tonight will be the night I will be bringing home the prize. So let me ask you this: Whatcha gonna do, brother, when Hulkamania runs wild on you?!" Hulk Hogan told Atticus as he began his signature flexes.

 **Undertaker's Interview:**

Princess Sofia is sitting with the Undertaker in the interview area.

"Undertaker, despite your loss against Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania 30, all of your fans still stand beside you and cheer you on. What are your chances of claiming victory in tonight's Rumble?" Sofia asked the Deadman. He kneels down to her eye level.

"Princess, while it is true my undefeated streak came to an end at the hands of Lesnar at WrestleMania 30, I continue to drag lost souls to the flames of Hell. I have proven myself in previous Royal Rumbles and in previous WrestleMania matches. And tonight, 199 souls shall rest… in… peace!" Undertaker told her as he rolled his eyes backwards while he finished, sending a frigid chill down Sofia's spine.

* * *

 **Non-Wrestler Interviews:**

 **Chris Redfield's Interview:**

Renee Young is in the locker room with Chris Redfield, who is stretching out his legs for the Rumble.

"Mr. Redfield, competing in a Royal Rumble like this makes you wonder: How are you gonna beat 199 others?" Renee asked the BSAA Special Ops Captain.

"To tell you the truth, Renee, I'm kind of glad to be in this Rumble, especially with 199 others. I've spent almost 20 years fighting nothing but dangerous bio-organic weapons and zombies all across the world and this Rumble's the perfect opportunity to get away from it all. I'm not sure what to do with the prize if I won, but I am sure of this: all those others in the locker room should never get in my way." Chris told Renee as he got back to stretching.

 **Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade's Interview:**

Atticus Rhodes is with the metal-armed Special Forces Major, Jax Briggs, and his Commanding Officer, Lieutenant Sonya Blade in the interview area.

"Major Briggs, Lieutenant Blade, many fans have known you for your fighting experience and sense of right and wrong. How are your chances in tonight's Rumble?"

"Kid, you're asking two members of the Special Forces about our chances in some Royal Rumble. If you ask me, all of those others in that locker room are complete idiots if they decide to get in the ring with me and Jax." Sonya said.

"She's right. After all, we've faced soul-stealing sorcerers, crime gangs, even mercenary clans and we're still at the top of our game. So, yeah, we can take on anyone, any day, inside that ring. And I don't care who steps in that ring, they'd better be ready to bring it on!" Jax agreed as he pounded his metal fists.

 **Christie Monteiro's Interview:**

Jeremy Borash is with Capoeira prodigy Christie Monteiro backstage as he witnesses her being trained by her master and close friend Eddy Gordo.

"Miss Monteiro, among the 200 participants chosen for tonight, the fans here consider you to be a favorite to win. Do you think you have any chance at winning?" Jeremy Borash asked.

"To be honest, Jeremy, my chances are well beyond expectations. Eddy here has been training me every day since my grandfather died and I have been getting better, stronger, and faster each day. I don't care who steps into that ring with me, as soon as they do, they will be feeling this." Christie told him as she did her Capoeira movements, surprising Borash.

 **Ken Masters' Interview:**

Mean Gene Okerlund is in the interview area with Ken Masters, who is tightening his gloves and belt.

"Mr. Masters, plenty of fans have known you not just for your fighting experience, but also for your friendly rivalry with Ryu. Any comments or thoughts going into the event?" Mean Gene asked.

"Mean Gene, I'm so psyched to be in this Rumble, though to be honest, I'm also a bit surprised to be facing my best friend. Yeah, we faced each other a few times in the past. Okay, a lot of times, but that didn't stop either of us from becoming stronger. Though my wife Eliza is worried about what's about to happen to me, she and my son Mel are supporting me all the way. And if it comes down to me and Ryu, we'll be sure to give it our all tonight." Ken answered with a confident grin.

 **Chuck Greene's Interview:**

Princess Sofia is with former motocross champion turned zombie slayer Chuck Greene, accompanied by his teenage daughter, Katey in the locker room. Chuck seems to be a bit tense as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Mr. Greene, the last time you've been in an arena was when you…" Sofia began before Chuck cut her off by raising a hand.

"Let's not bring that experience up, okay? I know we're at a wrestling arena in Louisiana, but it was at a motocross stadium in Vegas that the outbreak that infected my daughter and killed my wife started." Chuck sighed, his daughter wrapping an arm around him for comfort.

"I… I'm so sorry to hear about your loss." Sofia apologized with a mournful sigh.

"I know. Ever since that day, I've been trying my hardest to keep my daughter safe from anyone that may harm her, undead or otherwise. But now that my daughter is cured, with this Royal Rumble around the corner, tonight's the night for me to get back in the game!" Chuck said as he stood up and started walking away.

"Wait! I haven't asked you any questions about the Rumble yet!" Sofia called out. Chuck stopped for a moment.

"There's no need for questions, little girl. I do not know if I'll last very long or not, but I do know this: I'm in it to win it." Chuck replied as he walked out of the locker room, Katey following shortly afterwards, leaving Sofia alone.

"Good luck." Sofia simply said as she watched them leave, her smile growing.


	2. Ch 1: Ready to Rumble

Crossover Wrestling Entertainment: Royal Rumble

Ch. 1: Ready to Rumble

In the massive Mercedes-Benz Superdome, 77,219 fans have come here to witness the Royal Rumble in action. At the commentary tables at ringside are WWE commentators Michael Cole, John Bradshaw Layfield, and Jerry "The King" Lawler in one table, TNA commentator Josh Matthews and NXT commentator Corey Graves in another.

"Welcome to tonight's Royal Rumble match here in the Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana!" Michael Cole welcomed the fans.

"I got to be honest here, Cole, I'm kind of surprised about this stadium. This is the very venue where not only Daniel Bryan became the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, it's also where we witnessed the end of the Undertaker's undefeated WrestleMania streak at the hands of Brock Lesnar." JBL told Michael Cole.

"You definitely are right, JBL. The Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania was one of the most historical cornerstones in the WWE." Michael Cole agreed.

"I know, but enough of our trip down Memory Lane. Now's the time for the match to begin. We now give the honor to our special guest ring announcer, WWE Hall of Famer Howard Finkel!" Jerry Lawler said as the legendary ring announcer entered ring #1 and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the Royal Rumble match!" Fink announced as the crowd gave a standing ovation to the Hall of Famer.

"The rules of this match are simple: Earlier, the 200 competitors who were selected to enter will draw a number at random. In just a moment, the first competitors who drew number one through four will begin in the ring at the same time. Every 60 seconds thereafter, another superstar will join in the order that they have drawn. This will continue until all 200 superstars have entered the ring. Eliminations will occur when a competitor is thrown over the top rope with both feet landing on the floor. In addition… those that have been eliminated will be able to qualify for a Rumble Redemption Flag hanging from the flagpoles on the stage." Fink explained as the camera shifted to the ten flagpoles on the stage, each one with a flag of a different color.

"You will be given an opportunity to re-enter the Royal Rumble with those flags later in the match. However, those that have been eliminated are only permitted one re-entry flag. If you are eliminated after re-entering, you are no longer permitted to re-enter the Royal Rumble for the remainder of the match. The last man or woman in the ring will be declared the winner of the Royal Rumble and will be rewarded the grand prize of $500,000!" The Fink finished explaining the rules. The crowd was on their feet upon hearing the cash prize, but it soon got quiet when the ring announcer began announcing the first competitors. After a moment of silence, music started to play.

 _Booyaka, booyaka…619…_

 _Booyaka, booyaka…that's my pueblo…_

 **(SONG: "Booyaka 619" by P.O.D.)**

As the music rang out across the Superdome, the audience gave a thunderous ovation to the first competitor. Wearing his signature mask, colored black, blue and gold, black pants with the numbers "619" on the outside and a black shirt, he was known by many as the Master of the 619.

"Introducing first, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 160 pounds, Rey Mysterio!" Howard Finkel announced the first competitor.

 **Entrant #1: Rey Mysterio**

"You got to be kidding me! Rey Mysterio is entering the Rumble at number 1!" Michael Cole shouted in complete surprise.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! Rey Mysterio is back!" Jerry Lawler screamed happily.

Rey Mysterio ran down the ramp and slid into ring #1 under the ropes and took in the amazing ovation the fans have given him. When the music dies down, Mysterio looked back to the ramp, awaiting the second competitor.

 **(SONG: "Tusk" by Jim Johnston)**

Upon hearing the sound of the guitar, the second entrant came out to a major ovation. He comes in, pumped up and ready to fight as the pyrotechnics went off.

"Introducing the competitor who drew #2, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 295 pounds, Rhyno!" Howard Finkel announced.

 **Entrant #2: Rhyno**

"Oh my god! The War Machine Rhyno is the second entrant!" Josh Matthews yelled.

"The former two-time World Champion, having held the title in both ECW and NWA." Corey noted. "He's also former ECW World Heavyweight champion, former WWE Hardcore Champion, and former WCW United States Champion."

"And all of those titles he earned were thanks to his vicious Gore." JBL nodded as Rhyno, wearing his traditional black outfit with grey designs and lettering on them, entered ring #1 and stared the Giant Killer down. The stare down temporarily ceased as did Rhyno's music. Mysterio and Rhyno looked toward the entrance ramp for the next entrant.

 **(SONG: "Super Mario Bros. Medley" by Koji Kondo)**

As the music played, the fans gave a roaring ovation for the third entrant, who just so happens to wear his signature green shirt and blue overalls, complete with his trademark green cap with an "L" on it. Everyone who knows their video games know who this man is.

"Introducing the competitor who drew #3, from the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi!" Howard Finkel announced.

 **Entrant #3 Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)**

"I'm not much of a Nintendo fan, but I believe this guy just so happen to be Mario's younger brother." Michael Cole noted.

"I most definitely agree with you, Cole. It's odd that Luigi looks taller and thinner and he's someone's younger brother. I just so happen to remember this coward, considering how he's afraid of ghosts and all." JBL confirmed.

"Hey, don't you hate on the little guy, JBL! He did have his own year, after all." Jerry Lawler rebuked.

Luigi noticed Rhyno in ring #1 and started to shake in his boots, but with all of the fans cheering him on, he mustered up his courage and entered ring #1. The music quiets as the three of them awaited the last competitor to start the rumble.

 **(SONG: "Painkiller" by Three Days Grace)**

As the rock music rang out in the Superdome, the final entrant selected to begin the Royal Rumble was a man around 29 years old with blond hair and a stubble beard. He was clad in a yellow and black motocross jacket with the Romanji "Ijiek" on the front over a grey shirt as well as simple dark blue jeans. He was given a decent ovation as he looked on ahead at the other three entrants in ring #1.

"Introducing the individual who drew #4, from Fortune City, Nevada, Chuck Greene!" Howard Finkel announced the fourth competitor for the night's Rumble match.

 **Entrant #4: Chuck Greene (Dead Rising)**

"Wow… I'm not really sure what I know about this guy." JBL said.

"Well, according to his interview, supplied to us by one of our special guest interviewers, he lost his wife in a zombie outbreak, and during said outbreak, his daughter was infected during their escape. So until today, he had to rely on a drug called Zombrex to keep her from turning into a zombie." Jerry Lawler clarified.

"I never imagined you to be a specialist on zombie games, King." Michael Cole said in surprise.

"What can I say, Cole? One can never be too prepared in case a zombie outbreak happens." Jerry Lawler nodded as Chuck entered ring #1.

The referee, Charles Robinson, wasted no time to signal the timekeeper to ring the bell. Chuck did not hesitate to go after Mysterio, leaving Rhyno to face Luigi. Greene and Mysterio start trading blows until Mysterio gains an advantage. Luigi uses the time to charge in at Rhyno, only for the man beast to move out of the way.

"And here we go! Chuck wasting no time to go after Mysterio and Rhyno's gone after Luigi!" Michael Cole shouted.

"Mysterio gaining an advantage over the ex-motocross champion!" Josh Matthews shouted as Mysterio deals some kicks to Chuck, putting him in Rhyno's path for the Gore after the War Machine slammed Luigi.

"Uh-oh! Mysterio has brought him into Rhyno's path for the Gore!" Corey Graves said with anticipation as the crowd began to chant "Gore!" as Rhyno charges in and blasts Chuck with a Gore, making the crowd cheer at their loudest.

"GORE! GORE! GORE! Rhyno almost split Chuck in half like a log!" Matthews shouted as the War Machine shifted his focus toward the ramp, where he awaited the next entrant.

"Whoever the next entrant is, I hope he's a good one." Michael Cole said in anticipation as the Rumble Clock appeared.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #5: Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)**

As the theme music rang out, ice began to form in the shape of a man on the stage. In a few seconds, the ice broke apart to reveal a ninja in a blue uniform. He received an earsplitting ovation.

"Did… did that ninja just break out of a sheet of ice?!" Michael Cole shouted in shock.

"That's no ordinary ninja, Cole. That's the Lin Kuei assassin and Mortal Kombat all-star, Sub-Zero!" Jerry Lawler corrected.

"With him in the Rumble, everybody else's chances of victory have frozen in their tracks." JBL slightly chuckled at his own pun as Sub-Zero sprinted to ring #1 and started attacking Rhyno and Chuck Greene, who recently recovered from the Gore.

"Sub-Zero wasting no time to get in the ring and start cleaning house!" Corey shouted.

Mysterio suddenly joined Sub-Zero in the assault as the two have driven Rhyno and Chuck towards the ropes. They Irish Whip the both of them and deal a double clothesline, knocking the War Machine and the former motocross champion down onto the floor.

"Now Mysterio is added to the mix and down goes Chuck and Rhyno with a double clothesline!" Michael Cole shouted. Sub-Zero glares at Mysterio, thinking about taking him down. The ice ninja goes for a punch at the Giant Killer, only for Mysterio to block and deal an attack of his own. Mysterio dodges another punch from Sub-Zero and performs a hurricanrana, draping his head to the middle rope.

"Look at this! Dialing it up! Dialing it up!" Corey Graves exclaimed with anticipation for Mysterio's finishing move.

"Looks like Mysterio's ready to drop a dime! Just listen to those chants!" JBL said as the "619" chants rang out. Mysterio then struck the cryomancer with his patented 619.

"619 from Mysterio!" Michael Cole shouted as Mysterio dealt more damage with a diving splash drop. "Superb splash! Mysterio may not have enough time to eliminate the cryomancer with the timer coming up." Mysterio takes his focus off the blue ninja as he eyes the ramp, awaiting the sixth entrant in the rumble.

* * *

 **Number of Entrants: 5**

 **Entrants Remaining: 195**

 **Eliminated: None**

 **People in the Ring: Chuck Greene, Luigi, Rey Mysterio, Rhyno and Sub-Zero**


	3. Ch 2: Million Dollar Melee

Crossover Wrestling Entertainment: Royal Rumble

Ch. 2: Million Dollar Melee

As Rey Mysterio, Rhyno and Sub-Zero take their time to recover, the fans begin to count down for the sixth entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…*BZZT!***

 **(Song: "I Come from Money" by S-Preme)**

 **Entrant #6: Ted DiBiase Jr.**

As the song blares across the Superdome, the sixth entrant is revealed as the son of the Million Dollar Man. DiBiase starts sprinting down the ramp, ignoring the majority of boos raining down across the stadium.

"Hey, it's the Million Dollar Son!" JBL shouted.

"That's right, JBL! Entrant six is Ted DiBiase Jr., son of our very own Hall of Famer, "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase!" Jerry Lawler said.

DiBiase slid into ring #1 right away and starts to attack Sub-Zero and Rey Mysterio.

"DiBiase going after Mysterio and Sub-Zero." Michael Cole said.

DiBiase deals some punches to Sub-Zero, nearly sending him to the ropes. DiBiase clotheslines him over the top rope, but Sub-Zero grabs onto the middle rope to save himself from elimination.

"Sub-Zero sent over the top rope, but he manages to hang on." Corey Graves said.

"Yeah, but for how long?" JBL questioned.

"Hopefully, long enough." Jerry Lawler assumed.

Sub-Zero makes it back into the ring thirty seconds later. Rhyno charges at him, looking for the Gore, but Sub-Zero moves out of the way and throws him out of the ring through the ropes and onto the floor, crashing into the barricade.

"Rhyno looking for a Gore, but Sub-Zero propels him out of the ring and right into the barricade!" Michael Cole said.

"Well, at least he's sent through the ropes and not over them. I was betting on him to win the Rumble." Matthews pointed out.

"Well, at least we've got the seventh entrant coming in." JBL grinned as the countdown appeared on the screen.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…*BZZT!***

 **(Song: TMNT 2012 Theme)**

As the 2012 TMNT theme blares across the stadium, four humanoid turtles come out onto the stage, receiving a thunderous ovation.

"What the…?! Are those turtles?!" Michael Cole gasped.

"They're not ordinary turtles, Michael, but the Ninja Turtles!" Jerry Lawler corrected.

"I know that, but the question is which one is entering?" Michael Cole asked.

The four Ninja Turtles looked at each other for a moment until coming to a decision. Stepping forward to enter the Rumble is their leader, clad in his signature blue mask.

 **Entrant #7: Leonardo (TMNT)**

"And it looks like Leonardo will be the one entering." Josh Matthews deduced.

Leonardo sprints down and enters ring #1 and goes after Luigi, who recovered from the slam by Rhyno. However, Chuck Greene steps in and saves Luigi with a clothesline to Leonardo, knocking him down.

"Leonardo going after Luigi, but Chuck saves him with a clothesline!" Corey Graves said.

Luigi thanks the ex-motocross champion with a thumbs-up, but DiBiase charges after them, only to be knocked down by a double dropkick from Luigi and Chuck Greene.

"Luigi and Greene with a double dropkick and now DiBiase is down!" Jerry Lawler said.

Taking this opportunity, Chuck and Luigi grab him by the arms and they throw him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run to a superb ovation.

"And now DiBiase is out!" Jerry Lawler cheered for DiBiase's elimination.

"His daddy must be livid after what he saw!" JBL said.

 **1** **st** **Elimination: Ted DiBiase Jr.; Eliminated by: Chuck Greene & Luigi; Duration: 1:43**

In anger, DiBiase tries to get back into the ring but Robinson and some other officials (Mike Chioda, Drake Wuertz, Darrick Moore, and Jason Ayers) pull him back and send him to the locker room. After seeing DiBiase off, everyone in the ring continues as Rhyno gets back in ring #1 and hits Luigi with a spinning spinebuster.

"Spinebuster from Rhyno!" Lawler shouted.

Rey Mysterio starts going after Leonardo and sends him into ring #2. Mysterio leaps in afterwards.

"Mysterio sends Leonardo into the second ring and goes in after him." Josh Matthews said as Mysterio deals a dropkick to the ninja turtle.

"Dropkick by Mysterio!" Michael Cole said.

"You know, I just remembered something about Rey Mysterio." Corey Graves said. "Mysterio holds the record for longest time in the Rumble."

"That's right, Corey. Since the 2006 Royal Rumble, Mysterio holds the current Iron Man record of one hour, two minutes and fifteen seconds." Josh Matthews noted. "That must be a pretty long time seeing how he entered at #2 that year."

"Speaking of time, the next entrant's on his way here." Jerry Lawler said as the countdown appeared.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…*BZZT!***

 _ **The Simpsons…**_

 **(Song: "The Simpsons Movie Theme" by Green Day)**

 **Entrant #8: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

As the song blares across the arena, everyone's favorite yellow-skinned family man comes out to a roaring ovation.

"Oh boy, here comes a favorite to win the Rumble!" Jerry Lawler shouted.

"That's right, King. Entry Number 8 is Springfield's own bumbling safety inspector, Homer Simpson!" JBL said.

Simpson makes it into ring #1 and starts attacking Chuck Greene, only to be hit with a dropkick from Sub-Zero, knocking him down.

"Sub-Zero with the dropkick to Simpson!" Michael Cole said.

Sub-Zero sees the action between Rey Mysterio and Leonardo going on in ring #2 and without hesitation, leaps over the ropes to ring #2, only to get hit with a European uppercut from Leonardo.

"Sub-Zero sensing the action and jumps into ring #2 and takes an uppercut from the ninja turtle!" Josh Matthews said.

Using this chance, Leonardo grabs him by his outfit and tries to throw him over the top rope, but Sub-Zero reverses and throws Leonardo over the top rope. Thankfully, Leonardo grabs the top rope and hangs on to save himself.

"Leonardo saves himself from elimination. Talk about a close call." Michael Cole said.

"That's what being the leader of the Ninja Turtles can do to you." JBL noted.

"You got that right, JBL." Jerry Lawler agreed.

Leonardo pulls himself back in to the second ring and deals a flying elbow to Mysterio. Mysterio backs up towards the ropes, giving Sub-Zero the chance to knock him over the top rope. But as soon as Mysterio recovers, he sees him coming and hits a dropkick to his legs, forcing him to trip and drape on the middle rope.

"Uh-oh! Mysterio ready to dial him up!" Michael Cole said as the "619" chants ring out across the Superdome.

Mysterio about to deal the 619 to Sub-Zero, but Rhyno gets back in to ring #2 and hits him with a Gore.

"Mysterio going for the 619 and runs right into a Gore from Rhyno!" JBL shouted.

Rhyno then noticed Chuck Greene going after him, but Rhyno hits him with a Gore like last time.

"Chuck Greene going after Rhyno, but he pays for it with another vicious Gore!" Josh Matthews shouted, just before the countdown appeared.

"Looks like it's time for the next one to appear." Jerry Lawler said as the countdown began.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…*BZZT!***

 _ **Let's make Darren Young Great Again!**_

 **(Song: "Great Again" by Jim Johnston)**

 **Entrant #9: Darren Young**

Once the song began, the next entrant entered into a sea of cheers alongside the Hall of Famer Bob Backlund.

"Oh, boy, time for Darren Young to be great again!" Jerry Lawler said.

"And with his life coach, Bob Backlund with him, things are sure to be interesting to say the least." JBL agreed.

Darren Young sprints down the ramp and climbs onto the apron, where he sees Homer Simpson about to clothesline him off, but Darren Young pulls down the top rope, making him tumble over and fall onto the floor, causing his elimination.

"I don't believe it! Darren Young has eliminated Homer Simpson!" JBL shouted.

"And Young hasn't got into the ring yet!" Michael Cole gasped.

 **2** **nd** **Elimination: Homer Simpson; Eliminated by: Darren Young; Duration: 1:06**

After that early elimination, Homer walks back up the ramp with his head down as Darren Young gets in the ring and goes face-to-face with Chuck Greene.

"Oh, look at that stare down." Josh Matthews said.

After a few seconds of the stare down, Chuck Greene took a swing at Young, only for him to duck and lift Chuck in the fireman's carry position.

"Uh-oh! Darren Young going for Gut Check here!" Michael Cole said.

Darren Young was about to perform a Gut Check on Chuck, but he was struck from behind by Luigi.

"Oh, what a save by Luigi!" Jerry Lawler said.

Chuck Greene gets up and grins thankfully to the green-clad plumber, only to be met with a belly-to-belly Suplex from Rhyno.

"Suplex from Rhyno!" Michael Cole said as Chuck gets up and starts trading punches with Rhyno.

"There they go trading blows!" JBL said.

While Rhyno and Chuck Greene continue trading blows, a two-on-one ordeal is going on in ring #2 as Rey Mysterio and Sub-Zero attempt to eliminate Leonardo by pushing him over the top rope, but with little success.

"Mysterio and Sub-Zero looking to eliminate the ninja turtle, but so far, it's no good." Josh Matthews.

After a few seconds of the elimination attempt, Leonardo kicked Sub-Zero in the torso and dealt a punch to Mysterio, giving him the opportunity to escape.

"Oh, what a close call for Leonardo." Michael Cole sighed.

"And not a moment too soon. It looks like the next entrant is coming up." JBL said as the countdown appeared once again.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…*BZZT!***

 _ **Rusev Putria! Rusev Patchka!**_

 **(Song:** **"Рев на лъвът (Roar of the Lion)" by CFO$)**

 **Entrant #10: Rusev**

Once the song began to play, a proverbial assault of boos echoed throughout the stadium as the next entrant appeared alongside the Ravishing Russian, Lana. With the Russian flag in hand, Rusev came down from the stage, letting out a very nasty scowl down New Orleans' throats.

"Oh no!" Michael Cole gasped.

"This will definitely not be good for any of the competitors in the ring!" Josh Matthews said.

"I most certainly agree. Here comes Rusev!" Michael Cole said.

"And with Lana by his side, these competitors need to be afraid of him now!" JBL agreed.

After another wave of the flag, he handed it to Lana and rushed into the ring.

Once he got in the ring, Chuck Greene managed to surprise Rusev with a spinning heel kick, knocking the Bulgarian Brute down early.

"Look at this!" Corey Graves said.

"Smart move by Chuck Greene to go after Rusev early!" Jerry Lawler said.

"That could be a big mistake on his end there." JBL noted.

And what a mistake it was for the ex-motocross champion. When Chuck picked Rusev up, he had the idea to whip him to the ropes. But once he did, Rusev counter-whipped him, sending Chuck running instead.

And all of it was followed by a running super kick with enough force to send Chuck tumbling over the top rope and crashing onto the floor! Thanks to that, Rusev had scored his first elimination in the match.

"Oh and Chuck comes crashing down!" Jerry Lawler shouted.

"Greene's run to the finish line has fallen short!" Josh Matthews said.

 **3** **rd** **Elimination: Chuck Greene; Eliminated by: Rusev; Duration: 6:07**

Chuck's elimination did not sit well with the fans, as they assaulted him with boos for it.

Of course, the Bulgarian Brute's next encounter was against Leonardo, who showed no signs of fear against him. In fact, he began to talk down to Rusev.

"I heard much about you. If you think you could best me in this ring, you are sorely mistaken!" Leonardo challenged the Bulgarian.

The stare down went on for a few seconds until Rusev swung at Leonardo, only for the Ninja Turtle to catch the fist and put him in a Kimura lock.

"Oh, there it is! Leonardo has him in the Kimura lock!" Jerry Lawler said.

"Submissions don't really count in this match, but knowing Leonardo, that has to be effective!" Michael Cole noted.

The Kimura lock lasted for about ten seconds when Leonardo turned away and focused his attention on Rhyno. He released his hold on Rusev and went after Rhyno.

"Looks like Leonardo had done enough damage to Rusev and is going after Rhyno!" Michael Cole said.

"Well, he should find a way to eliminate Rhyno fast, because the next entrant is coming up shortly!" JBL said as the rumble raged on.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Number of entries: 10**

 **Entries remaining: 190**

 **Eliminations: 3**

 **People in the ring: 7**

 **Eliminated (in order of elimination): Ted DiBiase Jr., Homer Simpson, Chuck Greene**

 **In the ring: Darren Young, Leonardo, Luigi, Rhyno, Rey Mysterio, Rusev and Sub-Zero**


	4. Ch 3: Showoff Showdown

Crossover Wrestling Entertainment: Royal Rumble

Chapter 3: Showoff Showdown

After Leonardo put Rusev in the Kimura Lock and went after Rhyno, the next entrant was on their way out.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **(Song: "Star Wolf's Theme" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

Once the music began, two members of Star Wolf, Panther Caruso and Leon Powalski came out to a balanced ovation.

"Oh, just what I need to see. Star Wolf!" Jerry groaned.

"You got that right, but which of them is entering?" Corey Graves asked.

Panther looked to his comrade and they nod to each other in agreement. They both point to the entryway, signaling the entry of their leader.

 **Entrant #11: Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox)**

"Oh boy! Here comes Wolf!" Michael Cole said.

Wolf speeds into ring #1 and starts attacking Darren Young right off the bat. Darren is sent toward the ropes. Wolf tries to clothesline him over the top rope and onto the floor, but Rhyno, having escaped from fighting Leonardo, made his way to ring #1 and hits the Star Wolf leader with a Gore.

"Wolf tries to score an elimination right out of the gate, but Rhyno makes him pay for his mistake with a devastating Gore!" JBL shouted.

While Wolf takes some time to recover from the Gore, a two-on-one elimination attempt is happening in ring #2 as Sub-Zero struggles to keep from being eliminated by Luigi and Rey Mysterio.

"Oh, look at this. Mysterio and Luigi try to eliminate the cryomancer. So far, it's having little effect." Jerry Lawler said. His point was proven when the Lin Kuei Grandmaster was hoisted off of his feet and over the top rope, only to grab onto said rope and land on the apron. Rusev, having recovered from the Kimura Lock earlier, tries to knock Sub-Zero off the apron and onto the floor, but he dodges and reenters through the ropes. The crowd is ecstatic for Sub-Zero's escape from elimination.

"Boy, what a close call there for the Grandmaster." Josh Matthews said.

"And just in time for him to escape, because the next entrant is on their way out." Corey agreed just as the ten-second countdown appeared on the Tron screen.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 _ **I'm here to show the world!**_

 _ **I'm here to show the world! (Come on!)**_

 _ **Bring it on!**_

 **(Song: "Here to Show the World" by Downstait)**

 **Entrant #12: Dolph Ziggler**

Once the music rang out, the majority of the crowd roared with cheers as the Showoff came out to the monumental ovation.

"Look out! The showoff is here!" Jerry Lawler said, laughing with glee.

"Entry number 12 is the Showoff, Dolph Ziggler!" Michael Cole said as Ziggler dashed into ring #1 and immediately dealt a Zig Zag to Wolf.

"Zig Zag to Wolf!" Lawler shouted as Dolph dealt another Zig Zag, this time to Rusev.

"Zig Zag to Rusev!" Lawler shouted again as the Showoff dealt Zig Zags to everybody in the ring.

"Look at Ziggler go! Giving Zig Zags to everybody in the ring." Michael Cole said.

"Yeah, he's Zig Zagging about!" Corey Graves agreed. He stops when he sets his sights on the Grandmaster, Sub-Zero.

"Look at that stare-off. It's like they want to take each other out." Josh Matthews said.

The stare-off continued for a few more seconds before Sub-Zero struck first and they battle it out.

"Here we go! The Showoff and the Grandmaster duke it out!" JBL said as Sub-Zero and Dolph clothesline each other and they fall hard.

"Oh man! What a collision!" Josh Matthews

Meanwhile, Rusev and Wolf try to eliminate Leonardo, but he manages to hold on for dear life.

"There's Leonardo hanging on for dear life against Rusev and Wolf." Michael Cole stated.

Wolf goes for a different approach ad tries to clothesline him over the top rope, but Leonardo ducks and lifts him up and over the top rope, but the Star Wolf leader lands on the apron.

"Oh what a close call for the mercenary." JBL said before Wolf was knocked off the apron and onto the floor by a dropkick from Rey Mysterio, resulting in Wolf's elimination.

"But not close enough and Wolf is eliminated!" Michael Cole shouted as the New Orleans crowd cheered for the mercenary's elimination by Mysterio.

 **4** **th** **Elimination: Wolf O'Donnell; Eliminated by: Rey Mysterio; Duration: 1:47**

"Talk about a crash and burn. Wolf's teammates must be livid seeing this." Corey stated.

"Speaking of things to see, the others must watch out, because the next entrant is on their way. Who is unlucky number 13?" Jerry Lawler said as the 10-second countdown appeared on the Tron screen once again.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **(Song: "Gold-Lust" by Jim Johnston)**

 **Entrant #13: Goldust**

Once the music began, much of the crowd cheered for one of the most bizarre, yet favorable superstars in the WWE.

"Oh my god! Things just got a whole lot weirder." JBL said.

"You said it, JBL. Number 13 is the Bizarre One, Goldust!" Michael Cole agreed.

Once Goldust got in the ring he immediately went up against Rhyno, who just dealt a Spinebuster to Rusev.

"And Goldust is going after the Man Beast. A smart move to take out the heavy hitters." Jerry Lawler said.

While Goldust takes on Rhyno, Sub-Zero goes to try and eliminate Rusev, who was in the middle of recovering from the Spinebuster. Luigi and Rey Mysterio see this and try to help the cryomancer out.

"There's Sub-Zero, looking to eliminate the Bulgarian Brute. Luigi and Mysterio go on over to assist him." Josh Matthews said.

"Well, in all fairness, no one relies on brute strength alone in the Rumble match, that's for sure." Michael Cole agreed.

Rusev uses his raw power to knock Luigi, Mysterio and Sub-Zero down. However, he forgot about Ziggler and was hit by a superkick to his face, sending him back to the ropes. Seeing that the Bulgarian Brute is reeling, Dolph looks toward Leonardo, who looks back toward the Showoff. The both of them nod, thinking the same thing. They run at full speed toward Rusev.

"Dolph Ziggler and Leonardo getting ready to knock Rusev over the top rope." Corey Graves said. Dolph and Leonardo deal a double clothesline to the Bulgarian Brute, sending him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in his elimination. The crowd gives an amazing ovation for Rusev's elimination.

"And Rusev is eliminated!" Jerry Lawler cheered.

"Rusev is not happy about this at all." JBL stated.

"Yeah, and neither is Lana." Michael Cole agreed. Rusev was in complete shock, seeing his elimination by Dolph and Leonardo.

 **5** **th** **Elimination: Rusev; Eliminated by: Dolph Ziggler and Leonardo; Duration: 3:39**

In a fit of anger, Rusev tries to reenter the ring to get back at Ziggler, but he's held back by the officials. This lasted for a few seconds until Rusev was sent to the back, just in time for the next entrant.

"Boy, Rusev must be livid right now." Graves said.

"Good thing we have officials trying to quiet the carnage, or else this could get really ugly." Michael Cole agreed.

"And there's about to me more once number14 comes out." Jerry Lawler said as the 10-second countdown appeared on the Tron screen.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 _ **A-well-a everybody's heard about the Bird…**_

 **(Song: "Surfin' Bird" by The Trashmen)**

 **Entrant #14: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

Once the music rang out, everybody cheered for the big man from Quahog, Rhode Island, who was dancing his way to the ring.

"Uh-oh! These people have heard about the bird!" Jerry Lawler said.

"And apparently, so does this man. Number 14 is Quahog's own Peter Griffin." Michael Cole grinned.

"Boy does this guy love this song." Corey Graves noted.

"Well, according to his bio, this '60s song is his all-time favorite song in the entire world." JBL stated.

After getting in the ring after dancing to the song a little more, Peter is immediately hit with a Gore from the Man Beast.

"GORE! GRIFFIN GETS GORED!" Corey Graves screamed.

"Try saying that three times fast." Borash said.

"Two seconds in the ring and Peter gets a Gore, courtesy of Rhyno!" The King said.

Peter clutches his ribs in pain. Rhyno soon grabs Peter by the shirt and hurls him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in his elimination.

"And just like that, Big G is eliminated!" Josh Matthews said.

 **6** **th** **Elimination: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by: Rhyno; Duration: 0:09**

"That has got to be one of the quickest eliminations in this match." JBL stated.

"And I remember that the fastest elimination is Santino Marella's elimination in the 2009 Royal Rumble, lasting just 1.9 seconds." Jerry Lawler said, remembering that moment.

"Yeah, that was a memorable moment. Not to mention funny the way Santino pleaded, saying he wasn't ready." Michael Cole said.

"Speaking of not being ready, Rhyno better look out from behind." Corey Graves warned.

Once the Man Beast turned around, he was met with a devastating kick to the torso by Ziggler.

"Ooh! What a kick to the midsection by Dolph Ziggler!" Josh Matthews said. "He must want to win badly."

Then, Ziggler hits Rhyno with the Famouser. "And he goes for the Famouser! A move made famous by "The Badass" Billy Gunn of the New Age Outlaws." Michael Cole said.

"Speaking of the New Age Outlaws, I wonder how Road Dogg and Billy Gunn are feeling once they get in the ring." Corey said.

"I believe their answer would be "I feel like I could win the Rumble with my hands tied" or something like that." Michael Cole replied.

The chaos continued for another few seconds until the 10-second countdown appeared to signal the fifteenth entry in the Rumble match.

"It's almost time for the next entrant." Jerry Lawler said as the numbers counted down.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **(Song: "Beyond the Legendary Mask" from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Entrant #15: King (Tekken)**

The crowd erupted with cheers as the next entrant came out. "Oh my! It's the Silent Jaguar!" Corey Graves shouted.

"That's right, Corey! Number 15 is the masked luchador, King! 6'7", 370 pounds, from Mexico!" Michael Cole said in reply.

King makes a beeline for the ring and deals an immediate Spinebuster to Dolph Ziggler. "Spinebuster to Dolph!" He then deals a German Suplex to Leonardo.

"What a Suplex from the Silent Jaguar!" Josh Matthews said.

King spots Goldust about to clothesline him, but King sweeps his legs, making him trip and drape over the middle rope. King looks over to Mysterio, who sees Goldust draped there. Rey nods, thinking the same thing.

"Uh-oh! I think Goldust is about to experience some double trouble!" Jerry Lawler said. King and Mysterio run toward the defenseless Goldust.

"Mysterio and King going for a double 619!" Michael Cole said as the attacks land right in the face. "And they connect!" Goldust gets up, reeling and is dealt a devastating Spinebuster from Rhyno as the crowd is fired up from the action, with "This is awesome!" chants ringing all across the Superdome.

"And a Spinebuster from the Man Beast!" JBL shouted. Suddenly, Rhyno is hit with a double dropkick from King and Mysterio. "Double dropkick from the masked luchadores!" Lawler shouted.

"It's almost like they share the same mind." Josh Matthews commented.

"What do you expect? They are luchadores after all." Jerry Lawler said.

"But I hope they can last against the others once the next entrant comes in a short time." JBL said as the Royal Rumble carnage continues.

* * *

 **Entrants: 15**

 **Entrants remaining: 185**

 **Eliminated: Ted DiBiase Jr, Homer Simpson, Chuck Greene, Wolf O'Donnell, Rusev, Peter Griffin**

 **Still in the ring: Darren Young, Dolph Ziggler, Goldust, King, Leonardo, Luigi, Rey Mysterio, Rhyno and Sub-Zero**


End file.
